Broken Pieces
by chalise
Summary: One-shot fic She is broken... lifeless. Ginny's musings.


**Author's notes: ** This is my first ever one-shot fic (first in fic making in general). A very angst fic so beware. Well, more of the musings of a broken hearted girl named Ginny.

****

**Broken Pieces **

~****

_Where has my heart gone? _

_An uneven trade for the real world _

_I want to go back to _

_Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all _

**_Fields of Innocence_**_ ~ Evanescence_****

She was happy before they came.

Each one of them took the better part of her but then walk out of her life and leave her in shambles. Every time she falls she told herself that it's the last time that it will happen and not let anyone inflict her so much pain as the last one did.

But she never seems to learn.

Now look at her she is broken beyond repair… almost _lifeless_. They were like these _steel_, sharp objects that cuts so deep that let her bleed to death.

~

The first one started as a childish fantasy, a crush as they say.

She glance at him with longing eyes, blushed around him like a fool, her soul full of spirit and inspiration. Yet, his eyes are on someone else. Everybody knows him. He is popular, friendly and handsome, but look at her, she's nobody. No one would even glace at her. Then realization hit her that he wouldn't reciprocate her love for him. He only treated her just like a sister he never had. That made her heart twitched.

_A blade opened a wound in her being. _

The next one came as a comforter.

He appears to be friendly. Someone who helped her tend the wound and mend her fragile heart. He seemed to care so she spilled so many secrets… all of them… even her soul. He was her release.

He is perfect… yet too perfect for her.

She believed that their friendship could be much more than that. But all along it was a façade and she fell for it. Well, She is an easy target after all.

Innocent… broken and weak that is what she is before they met.

_He cuts her like a dagger. The gash opened again and bled as it pierced her and cut her through with the sharp edges of the knife that it left her with scars. _

_~ _

It took her a long time to let the wounds of the last cut heal and now she began to build barricades around her. If there is any compensation to the last cut, it was he who taught how to hold a visor of happiness and innocence is not a powerful tool in the game of life.

~

With her new principles and belief the third one started as a _taboo_ for others. She started to think that friendship was a flop for her in starting a relationship. So she chose him.

No one thought that she would want him. They embark on the wrong emotions

Hate, disgust and lust is the name of their game.

Now she don't want gentleness and he gave it to her. He was rough, cold and heartless. That is the real him without a mask and she accepted him like that. They spend intimate nights and little by little her obsession with him turned into something deeper than she intended to.

But she knows the consequences of what she felt. But still she pretended that he at least he cared for and closed her eyes knowing that he is a chap with no emotions. And true enough he destroyed her. Again he used she as a means to fulfill his goal. His revenge and he got it. 

_He slashed her with a sword and tore her into pieces. He is like a beast ravishing her with his bare teeth. _

They have names. Harry _"bloody"_ Potter, Tom "_the dark lord" _Riddle and Draco "_bastard"_ Malfoy. She doesn't hate them. _Hate_ is a far to superficial to describe how she felt for them. What she felt is beyond words.

She admitted that _love _brought her to this predicament and she hated herself for falling into its trap. Now she knows that its like a devil that takes different forms. Teasing and tempting and when it succeeded it will rip you open and break you into thousand pieces. It takes you to higher heights and makes you fly but you have to brace yourself for the fall.

_She fell and now no one can heal her._

**~End~**

AN: So what do you think? Nice not nice? Angry? Sad? What ever please review ^_^!


End file.
